starseedunitedfandomcom-20200214-history
Ren "Irill" Selstar
Ren is the second King of Barian and son of Zyren Selstar. Personality Ren was extremely calm and silent. Ren was very caring and loving however had a very short temper when someone insulted his family or Barian. Ren was also known for having extremely strong willpower. History Ren was born to Zyren Selstar in the Dystopic Age of Barian. However, being the Prince of Barian, he did not experience any hardships. Ren and his father had very different viewpoints during his early childhood and often did not get along. At one point, Ren attacked his father and was struck by his father giving him the scar on his face. After the passing of his father, Zyren, Ren became the second King of Barian. Ren was a silent King, simply creating and passing laws to try and make Barian a better place without the need of an iron fist that his father had. To compensate for the lack of an iron fist, Ren trained himself to have and iron will instead, proving more effective in political situations with the other worlds of Andromeda. Ren had a son named Vermillion about midway through his life and lived happily with his family for many years while maintaining Barian. Ren eventually did take up a blade to join the group his father created being the Chaos Knights, and from it, became a skilled warrior and hunter, with skills he would teach to his son Vermillion. Ren died in his sleep at the age of 8,996. Appearance Ren like his father had brown hair and brown eyes and wore the same cloak necklace and crown. Ren wore a black robe under his cloak and was also said to have the earing his father had however it is unknown if this was true. Trivia *Ren was the first Barian King without wings the only other in the future to not have wings would be Condread Selstar. *It is unknown to this day if Ren actually had the earring his father had. *Ren was the only King to not have major involvement in the Chaos Knights. Powers and Abilities *'Barian Physiology': **'Aura Manipulation:' ***'Weapon Creation:' Barians have the ability to create weapons out of Aura such as swords, arrows, and spears. ***'Aura Absorption: '''All Barians have the natural ability to absorb Aura from everything around them. Instead of oxygen, a Barian's Circulatory System is designed to absorb and release Aura. ****'Vulnerability to Meskiath Aura:' If absorbed, Meskiath Aura is toxic to Barians. ***'Barial Spiral Generation:' Barians can create force fields to protect themselves or trap others in and drain them of their aura. ***'Healing: Barians can use Aura to heal others. When in their Barian bodies and not in human bodies, Barians can practically heal any wound instantly. ***'''Chaos Creation: 'The ability shared by most species (often labeled as other names by other species) to either create a weapon or alter a weapon in the heat of the moment. Like the name suggests, Barians use the Power of Chaos to perform this creation. **'Telepathic Communication: Barians could not speak due to their lack of mouths, so they use telepathy in order to communicate. **'Enhanced Strength' **'Enhanced Flexibility:' Barians have a lot of muscle taking the place of intestines **'Flight:' Due to 7% of all Barians having wings, 7/100 Barians are capable of flight. **'Superhuman Speed: '''Barians can move at very high speeds. Some practically disappear from sight. **'Meskiath Reflect:''' Barian Aura can be harmful to Meskiath. Category:Barian Category:Male Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Unitedverse Category:Selstar Royal Family